


Little bitty kids

by Historymaker99



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Funny, Other, turned into kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 07:49:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13736412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historymaker99/pseuds/Historymaker99
Summary: Louise has to take care of dan and phil when they are turned into kids





	Little bitty kids

Louise was worried as she hadn't heard from her two best friends in a few days so she decided to head over to their apartment to check up on them and make nothing was wrong. 

When she arrives at the house she pulls out her spare key from her pocket and she unlocks the door. She walks up the stairs and she goes inside. “Dan phil” she yells walking and running a bit into the apartment. The entire place is eerily quiet and this makes her even more worried. 

When she walks into dan’s room she sees a lump on the bed under the black and white blanket. Should I really check there yeah I probably should. She quietly walks over and pulls the blanket off the bed. Two little toddlers are on the bed shaking and crying. “Hi who are you” she asks them gently. “Stwanger danger” one says with a yell. “Don't worry I'll pwotect you” the other one says standing in front of the one who looks so scared that he might pee his underwear.

The one who looks terrified has black hair that's shaggy around his face and the other has brown hair that is shaggy as well. Louise notices that the two little ones are wearing shirts that belong to dan and phil. “Do you two know where dan and phil are” she asks them. “How do you know our names” the black haired one says with a bit of wariness. “Wait what” Louise asks bewildered. “Yeah my names phil and this is my best friend dan”. Louise freezes. Is it possible that they turned into children? Well there's only one way to find out.

“Well I'm just good with names also phil do you like cheese”? Little Phil scrunches up his face in disgust. “Ewww no way lady”. “Okay then dan what do you think of moths and trees”? “Scawy”. Yup this is dan and phil alright. “It's going to be okay she says smiling. Oh lord how am I going to do this?! Dan's and phil's stomachs rumble loudly. “Guess it's time for lunch” Louise says. “Come on then let's go get something to eat”. “I don't need help” little dan scoffs. “I'm a big boy old lady”. Louise rolls her eyes. I guess dans attitude and humor are still the same.

Louise sets them on the couch and turns on some cartoons. “Here watch some pokemon and I'll make us some lunch”. She makes them ham sandwiches and crisps with juice to drink. As she is pouring the juice into mugs she notices a bottle on the sink the label reads youth juice makes you feel young again! She reads the fine print and her eyes widen. It says warning does actually change your age and the effects will wear off in about 24 hours to a few days. They must have drank this a few days ago and they must have not read the fine print before consuming it classic dan and phil.

Louise takes them the food. Phil says “thanks” and dan just nods. She sits on the couch beside them eating her food. After they finish eating and Louise has cleared away the plates she sits back down beside them on the couch. “Can we pway pwease” little phil asks looking at her with large bubbling blue eyes. “Sure” Louise says her heart melting. “What would you like to play”? “ Attack the monster” little dan yells jumping on her back. Louise screams at this as it surprises her and because the fact of little dan is heavy. “No dan bad dan” little phil yells tackling dan. “We don't hurt others especiawy out fwiends”. They both fall off the couch and crash into the coffee table. 

Louise gasps as the two boys start bawling. She pulls them both into her arms and kisses their foreheads. “Hey it's alright” she whispers. “You're okay” she says bouncing her legs trying to get them to calm down. When they stop crying Louise turns to little phil. “Would you like to apologize now philly” she says. “I'm sowwy dan for tackwing you”. “I'm sowwy for jumping on kaitwyn” dan says. “She's a nice wady I sowwy I was mean can you fowgive me” he asks. 

Louise smiles. “I'll forgive you both” she says. Little Dan and little phil yawn. “I think it's time for a nap little guys” she says. She carries them both to phil’s room and she sets them down and she pulls down the cover on the bed. “Can you sweep with us” little phil asks her. “Does dan want me to also” she asks. Dan nods. “Yeah we wuv you wouise”. Louise smiles. It's been a tad rough taking care of her friends but sure she should do the best she can to keep them happy.

“Alright” she says laying down. Phil crawls in on one side and dan on the other. They curl into Louise’s sides as she pulls the blanket over them. “Night guys” she whispers. 

“Louise” she hears her name being whispered in her ear. “Mhmm” Louise groans. She hears a rough chuckle and her eyes snap open. She sits up to find herself still sitting in phils bed. Dan and phil are standing at the end of the bed back to normal and thankfully not just in tshirts anymore. “You're back to normal” she says with relief. “What exactly happened” asks dan. “Yeah our memories are a bit fuzzy” phil adds. 

“Well…” Louise goes into detail on what state the two of them were in when she arrived and she explained to them about the youth juice and how that was the cause of what had happened to the two youtubers. “How about we forget this ever happened and never speak of it again agreed” dan asks. “Agreed” Louise and phil say. “But I do have to add that Louise would be a good mum” phil says. “I mean she took such great care of us after all”. Louise Blushes. “Phil you don't just say that to a person” dan says. “Oh sorry” phil says with a slight chuckle. “It's okay phil” kaitlyn says giggling. “It's okay because actually I came over to tell you two I'm pregnant”! Dan and phil hug her. We're so happy for you Louise”!


End file.
